I Promise You Someday
by popegrant
Summary: Harm leaves Mac an unexpected "gift."


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own "JAG" or the characters because if I did, things wouldn't be nearly as tense this season.  "Someday" is by Nickelback.

Summary: Harm gives Mac an unexpected "gift".

**I Promise You Someday…**

Saturday, January 31, 2004

1259 ZULU                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Harm walked up to Mac's door and slid his "gift" underneath the door.  He didn't bother to go in and wait for her because things had changed.  Ever since Paraguay, there had been a certain tension between the two of them.  Sure she helped him get custody of Mattie, and for that he was truly grateful, but their old friendship was still missing.  After he slipped her "gift" underneath her door, he simply turned around and left.

**An hour later…**

Mac returned to her apartment after grocery shopping to find a small package inside her door.  She picked it up and read the writing…

_I promise you someday, Sarah._

_                             -Harm_

Mac immediately opened the package to find a CD with a note attached.  She quickly put her groceries away and put the CD in her CD player.  The room was immediately filled with a well known song that she had heard before.  As a matter of fact, when she heard it before, she thought of her and Harm.

How the hell we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wished you'd unclench your fists   
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been to much of this  
Don't think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong   
Just as long as you   
Know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, Somehow   
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
  
Well I hope that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up Staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you  
know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables   
Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you  
Know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know your wondering when

After Mac had heard the song, she read the note that Harm had attached…

_Sarah, this past year has been hard on me and the both of us.  I didn't like how our previous serious conversation ended so I'm attempting to start another one.  Whenever you receive this, come to me…I'm waiting…Harm_

As soon as Mac had read Harm's note she went to see him.

1532 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

As soon as Mac stepped off of Harm's elevator, music could be heard, coming from his apartment.  It was the same song that he had left under her door.  She let herself in, but the sight she saw was more than she was prepared for.  Harm was playing his guitar with tears streaming down his face.  

"Harm?"  He hadn't even acknowledged her presence until she called his name.  He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"No.  Mac, I want my best friend back, but I'm afraid that it won't be enough.  I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Harm.  Come here."  Harm walked into Mac's outstretched arms and they both stood there crying in each other's arms for about ten minutes.

"We need to talk."

"I know.  Where do you want to start?"

"From when I first felt like I wasn't apart of the JAG family anymore, Singer's death.  I was in the brig for two weeks Mac, two weeks.  No one came to see me, I didn't get any letters, or any phone calls.  I felt like everyone thought I was guilty.  I know everyone was ordered to not see me, but you know I would've broken that order in a split second, but I guess that explains why I was unemployed for five months."

"I can't say anything except sorry Harm.  This is venturing off onto the next subject, but I'm also sorry about when I came to see you the night I went to Paraguay.  I came to you, so we could talk about how you were dealing with everything, but we ending up talking about us.  I'm sorry I really am."

"I know you're sincere and I accept your apology, it's just that we're missing our friendship and I want it back, Sarah.  I want you back."

"You have to believe me when I tell you that you'll always have me."

"As a friend?"

"Yes, and maybe someday more.  Is that what the song was about?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that in a little while.  There's just one more thing I wanna say.  I've pretty much chalked up everything we said in Paraguay to the tension of the situation and everything, but you said that a relationship for us is physically and emotionally impossibly.  I'm willing to do anything for us to have a relationship even if it means me being on the bottom.  I thought you knew that because of my resignation.  You once asked me what I would give up to have you and I gave up everything important to me.  And you didn't even say thank you, that hurt the most, aside from the fact that you criticized me for leaving."

"I'm sorry Harm, I don't know how things got so wrong.  But you know that I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you right?"

He didn't answer immediately at first.  Instead he searched her eyes looking for an answer.  "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for everything Harm.  For saying that we would never work, for saying all of those things, for not seeing you or making any contact with you when you were in the brig.  But I know that you didn't kill her okay?  And this is just a suggestion, but what do you say that we try starting over?"

"Didn't we do that before?"

"Yeah, but this time, it's a new beginning.  It's a beginning to what will someday happen."

"So you're suggesting that we pursue a relationship the real way?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you've got a deal."

"Harm?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going out with Clay.  We're just friends.  As a matter of fact I sort of used him as an excuse for us to stay at arm's length when you came back.  It seems like all of this is my fault…"

"It's not.  Our lack of a relationship is just as much my fault as it is yours.  Why don't we just call it even?"

"Okay."  Harm stood up and pulled Mac with him and gave her a hug.

"Mac, about the song…I can't promise you that things will be alright right now, but I promise you it will get better.  Honestly I think I just need a friend to talk to and be with, like we used to be to each other.  Flyboy and Ninja Girl."

"Semper Fi, Harm."

"Semper Fi, Sarah.  I love you."

"I love you too."  Harm leaned in and they shared a kiss of promises for things to come.  They crossed the bridge of hardships together and they would go on to heal together.  No matter what they faced, they could deal with it together.

Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
